all jokes a side
by funnylittlegames
Summary: Gotham knows a infamous mass murder as the joker , but what if someone from a part of his old life makes him really see himself, as being the clown prince of gotham or just a scarred boy in clown make-up ?
1. home sweet aslyum

It was still day, to me any way since the lights didn't come out . In places like arkham asylum that was your only sun.

I stared into space , as I sat in the corner of my bed.A guard spoke with a rough voice as he walked a way , Well at least I could think in peace,

they were always watching me with the corner of their eyes to afaid to really get a full glimpse of me.

Who could blame

them ! since two days ago I smashed my meds down my nurses throat. I wonder how he's doing? I smiled to myself.

I promise if I see him again it won't be a laughing matter. As I said that the lights went out. Bedtime already?

". hey whats going on?Lights don't go out intil an hour!." there was a big bang, then two pairs of footsteps reached towards my cell.

The door opened but i couldn't see a thing. I felt to pairs of hands grab me they must of been men.

We walked

out of my room and walked to what must have been our final location. They sat me in a bright room, I looked away closing my eyes

as I was taken to a chair.

Seconds later I opened my eyes and looked at the ground . Then at the two arms that matched

the two faces.

They both wore clown mask they had tighted a rope around my wrists and my feet .

Then their footsteps

moved toward the end of the door . The two must of left because it became quite , a few moments after the door opened.

All I could hear was hard breathing , the footsteps moving closer to me.

There was a screeching noise from probably a steel chair. Then more silence ,

some more breaving like whoever that was there was thinking of something to say.

As I stared at the cold floor there was a sigh and a voice that broke the silence.

". Apologise for the manners of my boys. they are a little...rough." there was a

chuckle of laughter then a pause ". Please don't talk any longer. We may have a little fun."

I sighed ". you know I could just make you talk ." ". You left." ".What was that?." I sighed longer

". I was waiting for you and you left me ." I finally moved my head but didn't look up , Now he was silent .

". you don't have to talk at once. I'm here all day." ". well. I'm here now." Now i was the one to laugh

". oh lets see here. what another six years if I get out of here on good behavior ." ". When have you ever been good . hmm?."

". Before i met you !." he gasped in disbelief ". i'm hurt ."". oh i'm sure you'll get over it." ". why do you say that ? ."

". You never had to worry about anything to deal with emotions . since you have none !." ". Um Pointless of blaming the obvious but. I'm a mass murder .doll ." ". You may threaten the city but I knew you without the make-up." I finally looked up and stared at him ". I don't need the stories of the scars to prove that. Jack ."

**so this is the ending of this first chapter , i will have more to come !!!!**

**i do not own any of the own the dark knight of any other of the movies , but i do have it on dvd yay!!. **


	2. never change

His eyes were still the same cold and green. Even without the make-up , I could still see his true face.

He leaned back in his chair but then jumped closer ".But do you want to hear about them anyway."

He grinned bursting into laughter ". you want to know how I got in here ?!." he stopped laughing and stared

". touche ." ". You'll never change ." ."Its the hair isn't it. I've been wanting a new look." he scrofulled his hair chuckling

I stared at his face my eyes found his lips, as they curved into a sly grin. ". Lookings free . touchings going to carve you a smile."

I shook my head frustrated ". why are you here ?." he looked up at the ceiling then spoke ". I couldn't just came here cause I missed you ."

I shook my head ". well your right ! cause I didn't . I came to get you out .to be free ." i asked again ". For what ?." I already knew he wasn't

lying, but what reason would he want to destory my life even more. He leaned into his chair again ". oh i think you know ." I felt my heart drop

as I sighed ". yes." I looked at the wall beside me I was going to close my eyes, when i was startled by him slamming his

fist on the steel table . that was the only thing between us from stopping me from choking him to death. He pointed his finger at me ". Don't go

back into your little dreamland again." I looked at him and glared ". You know . I don't think your boys tied my wrist tight enough ."

he chuckled waving his finger ". Now Look who hasn't changed much ."


	3. like old times

**okay so i know that my chapters are pretty short but it is only because the titles are different and wouldn't match each other as much ,so don't kill me for that well anyways heres the next chapter . I do not own The Dark knight.**

". Where are you going with this Jack? ." His face turned cold and as I watched his mouth

tighten up I felt more at home here, than with him. He closed his eyes anger just soon going

to break out. ". Don't call me that." I stared questionly ". Call you what. Jack." His anger came out

when he yelled ". That! Don"t call me -." ". Jack ." He stared ". That's your name isn't it by birth?."

". No one calls me by that. or . even knows me by that. so I think for your safey and my sanity."

he paused ". You may want to stop using that in your vocabulary." I stared ".okay?." he smiled

I didn't speak ". Now. if we can get this going. we can go on with life like old times."

I remebered old times like a bullet to my head. ". who said i was going." I said smartly

".Oh !. your going to play this the hard way .listen." he giggled abit

". Its not like you have much of a choice." he stared ". I mean . don't you want to by my side once again ."

I could say no, but he would only know I was lying ,and if I say yes I would be trapped in his world forever.

He got up and walked behind me I felt a cold blade on my wrist and a brief snap nosie. My arms undangled

and I touched my them as he move in front of me ". better?." he asked me I didn't speak.

I quickly put my arms around his neck and slammed him into the wall he pulled his neck out

". Aw I knew you liked it rough .but ya just wanted to be on top ." he joked ". I hate you ." I sneered at him

He pulled me into him closer ". how about we start something up now. hmm?." he didn't even care , I pulled

way from him disgusted. He laughed harshly ". Joker's wild."


End file.
